Unexpected
by cocochanel149
Summary: Rose is a studying to become a doctor and doesn't open herself up to people on a select few. She meets a man who is a complete mystery but Rose is drawn to him. what will happen? will they get to know each other? AH OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I'm very new at this. I have been reading fanfic for a while but only recently decide to start uploading my own stuff.** **Please let me know what you guys think of this, if it gets positive response then I will continue.**

 **Thanks, and hope you enjoy.**

It had been a long day at work. I craved a glass of wine and to relax in bed. I hated my job at the coffee shop but I needed the money while I was studying to become a doctor. I had planned to stop at the shop on the way home to pick up some essentials and ice cream. I couldn't have a relaxing night without ice cream, now could I? It was late and the shop was a few minutes from shutting when I arrived. Quickly making my way round I got what I needed and continued my walk home. It was freezing out, turning the collar of my coat up to protect my neck from the bitter winds I started walking faster. The streets of London were deserted and silent. Snow lying on the ground I could hear it crunching under my feet, deciding to take a shortcut through the back alleys to shorten the journey home.

The silence was broken when I hear voices up ahead, shouting. I stop at the corner and peek round to see what was going on.

"Get away from me and leave me alone", one man shouted.

I could see the silhouettes of two men. One was backed up against the wall by his throat, the other holding him there.

"Tell me what you know", the other said.

I didn't know what to do. Should I call the police or turn around and leave, or should I stop this. I had an internal debate, I knew I should walk away but something was telling me to stop this.

Walking around the corner I walked straight towards them. Neither of them noticed me until I was right next to them, they had been so focused on each other.

"Excuse me, I have to get past", I said, thinking that would stop things and I could continue my way home.

Both men spun around to look at me, losing focus on each other. The man who had been held against the wall broke free and ran off.

"FUCK", the other man screamed.

He stood staring down the alley at where the man had run to. Instead of saying anything I made my way around the tall man and continued on my way home.

"Where are you going?", he asked. I stopped and looked back at him, not sure whether I should tell the truth or lie, I decided to tell the truth.

"Home", I said. He just stared at me, I felt like he was staring into my soul, I felt naked under his gaze and I could feel my cheeks flush.

"You shouldn't be out alone this late, I will escort you home", he walked towards me and when he stood in front of me he held out his hand.

"Dimitri". I took his hand and shook it.

"Rose", I said.

Contemplating whether to tell Dimitri that I could manage myself or not say anything, I decided on the latter. There was something about him, I felt like I could trust him and my gut said he wouldn't try to hurt me. Plus, he was gorgeous. He was tall, maybe 6ft7in, dark hair that went to just above his shoulders and he was built. Even though he had a duster on I could see he worked out.

"So, where do you live?" he asked.

"About five minutes from here", I replied.

We barely said anything on the walk to my apartment. I tried to ask him about what had happened back in the alley but he just shrugged and said nothing more on the matter. When we reached the doors to my building I turned to him.

"Thank you, Dimitri,". He stared at me and I couldn't help but stare back. What was it about this man?

"Anytime Roza".

Roza? Why did he call me that? I turned to open the door and he grabbed my arm.

"Would you like to have coffee sometime?" he asked. I didn't even hesitate.

"Yes". We exchanged numbers and arranged to meet at the coffee shop on the corner, not the one I worked in. I watched as he walked away and couldn't help the smile that was plastered on my face. I went to bed thinking of Dimitri, I wanted to know what had happened, why he had walked me home, he had just met me. Why had he stared at me the way he had?

My phoned beeped with a text alert. I reached to my bed side table and looked at the screen.

"It was lovely to meet you tonight Roza, looking forward to getting to know you. Dimitri x". I sent a quick text back saying that it was nice to meet him too. I fell asleep with the thoughts of a tall, dark and handsome stranger.

 **Well, what did everyone think? I know its on the short side but I wanted to get a feel of what people were thinking before I started more.**


	2. author note

**Hey Guys,**

 **Sorry about not updating a second chapter. honestly I have major writers block for this story and cant seem to get a solid idea of where to take it. I have a few ideas but I'm just not too happy with them and I don't want to upload a story that I'm not completely happy with.**

 **I have received messages about when another chapter is due and a few people have given me ideas that I hadn't thought about.**

 **I'm thinking of either deleting this story altogether or leaving this chapter up and come back to it when I finally get my head together.**

 **I was also thinking about partnering up with someone to see if this could get some chapters out. if anyone thinks this is a good idea or what's to help then let me know.**

 **I have an idea of a completely different story that I am happy with and am currently working on so look out for that.**

 **thanks for the patience guys and I really do appreciate the feedback I have been receiving. it honestly means a lot.**


End file.
